Ball pit workings
by Cooper101
Summary: Sherlock's stuck on a case and somehow ends up in a children's ball pit.


**This is based on a scene from The Big Bang Theory.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>John walked into the children's play area and was greeted by Lestrade who was more than amused by the whole situation. However, like John, he wasn't pleased that it had to all happen at three in the morning!<p>

"Security called it in about an hour back," Lestrade said. "I've tried talking to him, but ah... He keeps telling me to either help him or – his words exactly – 'go crawl into a hole, and painfully and lonely die, remembering to leave a note saying not to bother me about your death though'," Lestrade repeated the words of a marvel... That was an idiot on a day-to-day basis.

"Yah, sorry, he's been a bit stuck on the case for a while now and I think its driving him more insane than not having a case, if you get what I mean," John said. He took a deep breath and walked up to the ball pit entrance alone.

The children's play area was bright and colourful, something John knew that Sherlock hated. The man didn't like bright colours, he thought that they were 'dull'. John lifted a see-through flap that separated him from the pit of bright, colourful, plastic balls. On the other side of the ball pit, Sherlock was chest high in the colourful things. On a soft ledge, Sherlock had arranged balls in colour order and was doing things with them. He mixed up the numbers and colours and then later he'd change it again.

John shook his head. What did balls have to do with working out a case.

"Hey Sherlock, what you doing?" John asked, making a conversation starter, which hopefully the detective would reply to. After a few moments had passed, John got a reply.

"I'm working on a case," was the quick reply from the genius. John nodded. He'd already guessed that much.

"How did you get in here Sherlock?"

"Back door has a five pin tumbler system, single circuit alarm, complete and utter child's play," Sherlock said, looking at John then turning away. He then quickly spun back round. "You, don't just stand there... Pick five blue balls, three red and a yellow, put them all together, and then do that forty more times," Sherlock said and John could hear the security guard and Lestrade snigger.

"Sure there's enough to do that Sherlock?" John asked, hoping the detective would reconsider and leave. Sadly not though.

"There are one thousand and eight balls in this pit..."

"Sherlock get out of the damn ball bit now or so help me I'll come in a get you," John threatened, pointing a finger at Sherlock. The great consulting detective stopped what he was doing and stared blankly at his flatmate. A minute passed in silence.

"I'd _love _to see you try Doctor Watson," and with that, Sherlock dived down under the balls and was no longer visible.

Blinking and then rubbing his eyes, John tried to figure out what had just happened. They were talking. Sherlock then stopped talking. Sherlock dived under into the ball pit. Sherlock no longer visible. No one talking.

John knew that Sherlock was messing with him. At times, it kept him entertained for a while when he was bored. He would usually have to just ignore his flatmate. However, not this time. John would have to get Sherlock.

Taking his shoes off, John hopped in, the plastic balls making an annoying plastic hitting plastic sound that John always detested when his mother forced him and his sister to play in ball pits. John waded through the balls to where Sherlock had last been seen. John sunk to his knees; the balls were chest high as he started flinging them aside to find the detective.

When suddenly, Sherlock popped out from beneath the sea of brightly coloured balls.

"Over here," Sherlock said and then vanished under again. Turning quickly, John just managed to see where Sherlock went under. The army doctor stood up again and waded quickly over to that spot and begin his search again.

"No, over _here_," Sherlock popped up on the other side of the ball pit then vanished back under again. John decided to dive over to where Sherlock had last been seen.

"Missed me," Sherlock said from _right behind _John. John turned over to look at his flatmate to see him disappear. He dived right where he should have been only to have the detective say from behind him: "Too slow."

John jumped at Sherlock before he could disappear from sight and landed right on top of him.

"Got you!" John shouted.

"No you haven't," came a quick reply in his left ear. Sherlock fell backwards and disappeared in a sea of colourful balls. Frustrated, John roared. Flinging balls behind him, he went on a rampage through the ball pit, Sherlock popping up from underneath to give a quick and witty remark...

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, John got Sherlock out of the ball pit. Sulking, Sherlock marched himself into the back of a cab. Curling himself up into a small ball on the seat and pushing himself up against the cab door as much as he could, Sherlock did not say a word the whole way home.<p>

When they entered 221b Baker Street, Sherlock stormed into his room like an upset toddler after a tantrum and slammed his door. John sighed.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Hudson asked half asleep herself. "I should tax the pair of your for keeping me up at night, coming in and out of this house like it's nobody's business," she moaned. John stared at her before coming to a conclusion.

"I should have threatened to not buy milk sooner," he said before walking off to his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write.<strong>

**Review please.**


End file.
